S O R R Y
by Im Vivian Kim
Summary: "Shireo! Harusnya dia yang minta maaf bukan aku."/ "Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol keburu meninggal sebelum kalian berdua baikan ?"/ Pemuda tersebut tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa dan tidak akan mau membayangkannya./ ChanBaek! Yaoi! RnR! DLDR!


**Title: Y**

**Author: Vivian Kim**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Mention!Jong In **

**Genre: Romance, Fluff?**

**Length: Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

**Warning: Its Yaoi here! If you don't like, just click the close tab. DLDR! RnR! Miss Typos! AU!**

Sudah satu bulan sejak Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Tidak seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya yang menghabiskan hari-hari bersama penuh dengan kemesraan. Pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun ini malah menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan saling mengejek dan adu mulut.

Membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka terheran karena sikap keduanya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa keduanya tengah menjalin hubungan.

Seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika keduanya bertengkar hanya karena Chanyeol menggodanya. Membuat pemuda dengan mata bereyeliner yang tengah menyalin tugas Han seongsaengnim kesal dan meledak. Saling berteriak tak ingin bertemu dan semacamnya. Tak mempedulikan bahwa mereka berdua menjadi tontonan beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Kini pemuda dengan mata sayu itu menghela napas kasar. Tangannya tertelungkup di atas meja, dan wajahnya ia sembunyikan. Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya prihatin.

"Baek, sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya.", Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sangsi.

"Kyungie, kan dia yang salah. Kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf ? dia yang seenaknya menggodaku.", ucap pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang menghela napas. "Tapi tadi kau yang pertama memulai, Baek. Kau membentaknya, padahal dia hanya menggodamu. Ayo, minta maaf.",

"Shireo! Harusnya dia yang minta maaf bukan aku.", tandas Baekhyun seraya melipat tangan di dada. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku Baekhyun.

Perkataan Baekhyun memang benar. Setiap keduanya bertengkar, entah itu Chanyeol atau Baekhyun yang memulai maka Park Chanyeol lah yang akan meminta maaf. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol karena mendapat kekasih seperti sahabatnya yang keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah.

Tring. Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel namja yang hobi memasak itu.

**From : Chanyeol**

**Apa dia masih marah, Kyung ?**

Kyungsoo menekan tombol reply dan mengetik balasan pesan tersebut.

**To : Chanyeol**

**Iya. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku akan membujuknya untuk minta maaf padamu. Sekali-kali anak ini harus menyadari kesalahannya.**

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya, sementara Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedikit iri.

"Kau enak sekali, Kyung.", Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap pemuda kelahiran Mei itu dengan raut bingung.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Punya kekasih seperti Jong In yang romantic dan pengertian, pasti menyenangkan sekali. Tidak seperti si tiang jalan itu. Tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali", ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan menerawang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Kau benar, Baek. Aku memang beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Jong In. Meskipun dia lebih muda dariku, tapi dia sangat dewasa. Lebih dewasa dariku malah.", namja dengan mata bulat itu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman dan tatapan hangat, mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, kadang dia sangat jahil dan kekanakan.", lanjut Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo langsung tertawa kecil.

"Minta maaf lah, Baek.", Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan ragu.

"Atau kau lebih suka kalau kau dan Chanyeol tidak bertemu lagi ?",pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendelik mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, atau kau lebih memilih untuk mementingkan ego mu? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol keburu meninggal sebelum kalian berdua baikan ?", iris Baekhyun membesar, pemuda bermata sayu itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENDOAKAN HAL BURUK TERJADI PADA KEKASIH SAHABATMU, EOH?! BAGAIMANA KALAU JONG IN YANG MENGALAMINYA?!", Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya mendengar amukan Baekhyun.

Pemuda dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu semakin panic ketika didapati sang sahabat tengah mulai terisak kecil. "E-eh, Baekhyun~ah. Uljima… Aigoo~, Baekhyun, aku tidak serius mengatakan hal itu tadi.", ujar Kyungsoo seraya memeluk sahabatnya, berusaha menenangkan namja berzodiak Taurus itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Ketika ia mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, ia merasa begitu sakit. Begitu sesak di dada, sehingga rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Pemuda tersebut tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Berpisah satu hari saja membuatnya rindu setengah mati apalagi jika harus berpisah untuk selamanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa dan tidak akan mau membayangkannya.

Sementara dirinya terisak membayangkan ia dan kekasihnya berpisah, Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dituntun oleh sang kekasih menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Namja mungil tersebut baru menyadari ketika ia berada dalam pelukan sang kekasih yang tengah menenangkannya.

"Uljima, Baek~ Aku disini,", ujar namja yang lebih tinggi seraya mengusap air mata yang engalir di pipi sang kekasih.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih, masih teringat tentang bayangan berpisah. Namja tersebut kembali menangis. "Huwee… Hiks… Yeoli… Hiks… Maafkan aku, hiks… aku janji akan menjadi kekasih yang baik, huwe… jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks…", ujar namja bermarga Byun tersebut diselingi isakan.

Chanyeol menarik sang kekasih kembali ke pelukannya seraya mengusap surai hitamnya. "Ssst… Baek, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku disini, chagi. Uljima, ne?", mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, pemuda dengan mata sayunya itu mulai berhenti menangis.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun. Diusapnya bekas air mata di pipi namja Byun itu dan ditatapnya sang kekasih lekat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun, Baek. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Hatiku sakit melihat orang kucintai menangis.", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tidak rela di akhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol bersemu.

Iris coklatnya yang semula membalas tatapan Chanyeol ia alihkan. Entah mengapa kali iniia tak sanggup menatap mata sang kekasih.

"Hey.", Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut, ditengadahkan dagu sang kekasih agar menatap matanya.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Keduanya saling memuji keindahan iris sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, oke? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.", namja bermarga Park itu kemudian mencium kening sang kekasih lembut, sementara sang namja mungil memejamkan matanya.

"Nado saranghae.", jawab Baekhyun sesaat setelah Chanyeol mencium keningnya. Namja yang lebih tinggi kemudian kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Eum, Chanyeol. Apa ini artinya kau memaafkanku ?",

"Tanpa kau bertanya pun aku sudah memaafkanmu, Baek.", Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

Xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo

E N D

Holla :D

Bawa ff fluff baru nih ^^ eh ini fluff bukan sih? Hehe

Sekalian pen bayar utang sm .77 yg minta sequel dari ff chanbaek aku yg sebelumnya

Apa ini cukup? Apa masih kurang? Hehehe maaf ya kalo jelek~

Aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih sm semua yang udah review dan menyempatkan baca ff ku yang ga seberapa ini maaf ga bisa disebutin satu-satu.

Tapi, aku bener2 berterima kasih sm kalian semua :3 *salamin satu2*

Oya, aku juga bikin ff baru berchapter, judulny –promosi ceritanya- hehe

Lagi belajar bikin ff berchapter, hehe silakan berkunjung ya^^ ditunggu juga reviewnya :D 

Jaa~, jangan lupa setelah berkunjung tinggalkan lah sepatah dua patah kata untuk perbaikan bagi saya

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
